A Day Of Precious Love
by KidHeart4
Summary: The 7th story in my Mighty Ducks fanfiction. Lis and Duke are struggling once again to prove how much they love each other. Duke wants to make the ultimate choice, but fears that Lis will not share the same dreams. They have only been together for less th


_A Day Of Precious Love. _

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of their characters. I do own Lis though, for she is one of my own created characters. Ialso do not own the episode "B.R.A.W.N."

It was a couple days before and I noticed that Duke had become extremely tense lately and was very protective of me all of the sudden. During recent missions he had looked out for me a lot more than he had to begin with. Also, when I came close to getting hurt, he would lecture me afterwards about being more careful or else he may not always be there to save me, and that kind of hurt. I knew he didn't mean to be so harsh, I could tell because of how he acted a little while later when he would realize how he had yelled at me. When this happened, he would find me and apologize to me with all the sincerity he had. He would promise to always be there to protect me from all harm no matter what, and that he loved me.

During these nights, I would find Duke later on the roof of the pond. He was quiet, and I grew worried for him, but I didn't dare disturb him. I just watched him soundlessly as he looked up at the stars.

Duke: On dese nights, I watched the stars wit' many thoughts overwhelmin' me. I had been thinkin' of how much Lis meant ta me, and how I wanted ta prove dat ta her somehow, but dat wasn't easy. Ya see, I had never been so serious about lovin' someone my entire life, but in some wonderful way, Lis had changed dat all for me. I loved her more den anyone I had ever loved in my whole life, but I was afraid ta tell her. I was a thief, an' even though Lis had already said dat she loved me, I still had fears of her turnin' away from me, an' den my heart would turn inta shattered ice dat no one could mend. I knew dat no possible death could be worse den losin' her love, for if ya took away dat, ya were takin' my very will ta live.

So dere I sat, afraid, an' longin' for her ta come an' sit wit' me. An' also, beggin' ta de heavens for a way ta tell Lis how I truly felt.

Each night I noticed Lis watchin' me from de latter dat allowed ya ta climb on ta de roof. I forced de urge ta call ta her name so she would passably come sit wit' me away each time, still doubtin' dat she could really love me de way I loved her, an' it hurt each time. Though I couldn't help but wonder why she watched me like dat, was she feelin' concern, or pitty for me, or did she understand me? I didn't know, but I badly wanted too, for my heart was achin', yet I couldn't get it ta stop.

I held back tears as I cried her name desperately in my mind, "Lis!" Though she would never know.

Lis: As days went on, Duke became colder and colder towards me, but not to where he didn't stop caring about me, he just didn't act like himself. It tore me apart to see him acting so harsh and I knew something was bothering him. I wanted to let him know that I was here to help him and comfort him, but he seemed upset with me lately, so I couldn't tell him. And so I just let him be, but I have to admit, seeing Duke look so cold and dark, cut deeply into my heart, and the scar kept growing within me.

"Duke!"

Also during these nights I often remember waking up to a terrible nightmares of Duke being in danger. In the dreams I would scream his name, but he would just look at me without any emotion except hurt deep within his dark eye. He looked as though I had betrayed him and had left him all alone. Then the monster that he would be fighting attacked him, and just before he could turn around in time, the monster killed him with one swipe of it's huge claws digging into Duke's heart. He screamed my name out with agony in his voice and then he dropped to the ground. I would then run to him and hold him in my arms, begging for him to wake up. He then wearily looked up at me as he said in a thin and weak voice, "Why did ya leave me all alone? I thought ya loved me?"

With that he would die in my arms and leave me sobbing and crying out loud to where only he could have heard me, "I do love you Duke, I love you with all my heart! So don't leave me please Duke! I love you!"

"Duke!"

Gasping I woke up covered in sweat and tears. Still crying and whispering Duke's name, I felt an overwhelming pain growing inside me, making me feel empty within and I couldn't get it to stop.

Duke: In my room, I could hear her sobbin' and I wondered why she was cryin' my name. Finally I went ta see if she were alright.

"Lis? Ya alright sweetheart?"

Lis looked up at me startled, her eyes darkened from her tears.

"Duke?"

I walked over ta her an' sat down beside her on de bed. I wrapped one comfortin' arm around her tremblin' body. She leaned in ta me an' buried her face inta my chest while she cried.

"Lis, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't care about you Duke! I don't want to see you hurt! I love you!"

I was stunned, where had all dis come from! Here she was pourin' out her heart ta me all because of a bad dream. What had been so terrifyin' dat she would tell me dis all of de sudden?

"It's okay Lis, don't cry, I'm here for ya, an' I always will be, I know dat ya love me, an' I love ya too."

She looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"I promise ya sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too Duke."

Dat was it, I now knew dat I had ta prove how much I wanted Lis ta be wit' me. How much I loved her. An' I knew now what I had ta do!

De next day, while Lis was still sleepin', I went ta talk ta de others. They all agreed ta help me wit' my plan, an' I thanked dem all. De girls kept Lis busy while de rest of us got things together. Finally everythin' was ready, except my plans were destroyed inta ashes durin' an accident when Dragonus sent another robot in an attempt ta get rid of de team.

It was durin' a hockey game, when the robot came crashin' in. We led him into the streets away from innocent lives. While we led him away, I immediately grabbed Lis's arm.

Lis: His hand kept a steel grip on my arm. It was so tight that I thought there would be a hand mark there if it weren't for my shirt sleeve between my arm and his tight hold on it. I tried to pull away at least a little, but his grip tightened instinctively.

"Duke! Let go! I can run on my own!"

"I'm not gonna let ya get hurt! I'm not losin' ya!"

"But Duke you're hurting my arm, please, I'll stay right beside you, just let go please, I'm begging you Duke!"

Duke: Once I saw de tears in her eyes I realized dat I was hurtin' her, an' I released her quickly.

"Thank you Duke," I heard her say ta me quietly an' I jus' nodded in return.

Soon I had accidently led de team inta an abandoned construction sight where I thought we could escape the robot an' at de same time, keep innocent people safe. Yet I was wrong, I had brought dem ta de sight, but it was blocked off by a huge brick wall, dere fore we were trapped!

"Nice escape route there Duke!" Mallory snapped.

Jus' den behind us, de robot came inta de alley shootin' misles at de brick wall. Once dey hit, de wall came crashin' down on us. Luckily, Wildwing shot an explosive puck inta de ground and we fell through inta a sewer area, but fortunately not inta de water. Though hard pieces of de wall an' ground came down on us still, an' while it did, I noticed Lis a few feet away from me on de ground jus' tryin' ta get on ta her feet. Though while she struggled, she couldn't see de hard piece of concrete comin' down on her threatein' ta knock her out once it hit her!

"Lis no!" I cried as I ran ta her an' pushed her back down wit' my body on top of her's.

Den suddenly, I felt de impact hit my own back hard, but before I collapsed on ta Lis, I pushed myself quickly on my side an' rolled back on ta my stomach, not wantin' anythin' ta touch where I was injured. Dere I lay for a few moments 'til it got quiet again an' de robot had left thinkin' dat we were dead.

"Everyone okay?" Wildwing asked.

I was de first ta answer, "In a word, no."

Dat's when Lis realized what I had done for her, an' once she did, she was at my side wit' in a heartbeat.

It turned out dat Nosedive an' Grin had both been injured as well, so we were quickly brought ta de infirmary.

While de others were bein' taken care of, Tanya helped me, by puttin' bandages around my back.

"You got lucky Duke, you should be alright by morning, but for now you won't be able to move that much."

"I had ta save Lis, she could have been killed."

"I know, you were very brave risking your life for her like that."

"Where is she now?"

"She's out in the main room where I told her to wait. I didn't want her in here quit yet."

"Is she alright?"

"She's just worried about you, Nosedive, and Grin at the moment."

"Does she know what I did?"

"Yes, in fact, she's blaming herself for your injury. We keep telling her that it's not her fault, but it's not working."

"But it's not her fault, I saved her because I love her."

"She knows that Duke, she feels bad because she feels helpless when it comes to risking her life for you."

"I know she'd do de same for me if I were in danger, and she has before, remember dat first fight against de suarians? When I was hurt she rushed ta my side ta help me, an' when she pulled dose oil cans off of Dive, Mal, an' me. She could have gotten hurt, but she didn't care if she got hurt protectin' me. Dat's de way it is when ya love someone isn't it?"

"I know that Duke, it's Lis who should be hearing this, not me."

"I know, sorry."

She nodded, "Now you get some rest, you'll be back out of bed soon."

Wit' dat she started ta leave.

"Wait Tanya!"

She turned around, "Tell Wildwing ta make sure dat Lis stays here wit' me."

"Don't worry Duke, I think Lis would stay here whether we told her to or not, she's really worried about you."

I nodded thankfully an' den she left while I sank inta de bed a little more an' drifted off ta sleep.

Lis: When Tanya came out of the infirmary I ran over to her.

"Is Duke okay, is he mad at me?"

"Lis, calm down, he's fine. He's just resting right now."

"Is he mad at me for not being more careful?"

"Of coarse not, he's just happy that you're safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, he just told me himself, and you can go see him now if you want to."

"But we have to go stop that robot don't we?"

"You're staying right here with the others. Duke told me to make sure that you stayed behind. Besides, he wants you here with him."

"Oh." I lowered my head feeling that perhaps Duke had told her to say that, and really didn't want me to go because I might put myself in danger again, only this time he wouldn't be there to save me.

"Lis, he's not upset with you, he really just wants you here, okay?"

I nodded.

"Now you go ahead in there and talk to him."

Once I was in the room, I found Duke sound asleep, or so I thought he was.

"Duke?"

"Hey kid," he said cheerfully, "come on over here sweetheart."

I approached the bed cautiously and then sat on the floor at the side of the bed.

"Hey Kid, ya alright?"

I looked at him unsure of how to answer, physically I was fine, but inside I was scared that he would start yelling at me.

I guess that he could tell something was bothering me and he asked what it was, "What's wrong Lis?"

"Are you mad at me Duke?"

Duke looked hurt by my question, but at the same time he seemed to understand why I would ask.

"No Lis, I'm not mad at ya, but I know why you're askin' an' I'm sorry for my recent yellin' at ya, but it was never because I was upset wit' ya, it was because I was worried about ya."

"Worried!"

"Yeah, ya see Lis, every time I've ever loved someone, I've lost dem somehow. When I realized how much ya meant ta me, I wanted ta make sure dat I didn't lose ya. I was afraid dat ya would turn away from me, if I ever told ya how I truly felt about ya, considerin' dat I was a thief."

"I don't care whether you were a thief or not Duke, I love you!"

"I know dat now Lis, an' I'm sorry for not seein' dat at first, but ya gotta remember what I've been through, a simple I love you doesn't sound de same ta me anymore, it means dat ya may care about me, but ya really don't want ta be wit' a thief. So ya shatter my heart an' leave it dere, not carin' about how much it hurts me. But you've changed dat completely Lis, I know dat you're sincere about you're feelin's for me, an' I thank ya so much for dat. I know dat ya won't turn away from me."

"I wouldn't dare do that to you Duke, I love you."

"An' I love ya too Lis."

Duke: A little while later, an' we were both sound asleep. Lis fell asleep half on de floor an' half on de bed. Wit' some of my regained strength I pulled her all de way on ta de bed next ta me. I held her close ta me ta keep her warm an' safe.

While I lay dere wit' her securely in my embrace, I knew what I wanted ta ask her, an' perhaps, my plans weren't completely destroyed after all. In de ashes of my burned dreams I found hope for my longin' ta have Lis always wit' me. De only fear was, would Lis share de same desires? I closed my left eye tight prayin' dat she would feel de same way. All dis longin' an' beggin' was burnin' inta my soul an' I wanted dis more den I had ever wanted anythin' in my entire life.

Dat mornin' I awoke ta find Lis still sound asleep in my arms. I brushed my fingers lightly through her wavy hair while she continued ta dream. She looked like a young child, so innocent , an' she seemed ta feel safe in my embrace, as though I were protectin' her from her nightmares an' as though she trusted me completely. Soon enough dough, I saw her blue green yellow eyes starin' at me sleepily. She cuddled up closer ta me before sayin' softly, "Good morning Duke."

"Good mornin' my Angel."

Her head was restin' lightly over my chest an' her hand was over my heart.

"I can feel your heart beating," she said quietly.

"Ya know sweetheart, before I met ya, I thought dat I didn't have a heart," I told her honestly.

Once I said dat, she lifted herself half way up an' looked inta my dark eye. Her own eyes were filled with sincerity as she spoke, "I always knew that you had a heart."

"How?"

"The moment we met I knew. When we shook hands, your hand was so warm. When you saved me from Chamaeleon, you wouldn't have saved me if you didn't have a heart, and also..."

She paused so she could choke back a few sobs, which surprised me a little, "Also, if you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't love me."

Her beautiful eyes began ta swell wit' tears as she started ta cry. I den sat up my hands now graspin' her shoulders as tight as dey could wit' out hurtin' her. Dere we stayed trapped in a trance, her eyes starin' inta mine. I could feel her body tremblin' as I held her.

"Lis, I,"

I leaned in towards her, our eyes closin' instinctively as our lips touched.

When de kiss came ta an end, we were once again trapped.

Finally Lis broke free from my grasp an' stood up, still facin' me. Her eyes were still watery, den suddenly she dropped ta her knees cryin'.

I was surprised by dis, an' I immediately started ta get up ta try ta get closer ta her, but was stopped when she threw her arms around my waist.

"Lis!"

"I'm so sorry that you got hurt Duke! I should have been more careful like you told me to be!"

My heart softened for her while she cried an' I soon found myself wrappin' my arms around her tremblin' body.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have listened to you, you were trying to protect me, but I wouldn't listen!"

"No, I was bein' over protective, an' I wasn't given ya a chance ta prove how strong ya really are. I jus' didn't want ta lose ya, I was scared for ya Lis, dat's how much I love ya."

She den looked up at me, her tears breakin' my heart, "I love you too Duke."

I smiled warmly at her an' I now knew dat I was ready ta ask her what I had been waitin' ta ask her.

I helped her back on ta de bed. Dere we sat facin' one another. I could tell dat she was confused an' I whispered one last hopeful prayer ta de heavens before I started ta talk ta her.

"Lis, ya know I love ya. An' ya know dat I would give my life for ya if I ever had ta, I proved dat last night. I want ta always protect ya, ta always comfort ya, an' ta always be here ta love ya forever."

I paused briefly before continuin', "Ya know ya mean de world ta me. I want ta make sure dat you're always safe an' dat you're happy. I want ya ta know dat ya can always come ta me if you're upset, scared, sick, or hurt, no matter what, I'll always be here for ya."

Before I finished, I pulled out a small black velvet box from my shirt pocket, an' inside when I opened it, dere was a silver ring wit' four tiny diamonds in an L shape, an' as it came around beneath was a heart. De L stood for her first name, an' I hoped, _our_ last name.

Finally wit' all de hope, sincereity, an' love I had in my heart I finished, "Lis, will ya marry me?"

Lis's eyes filled wit' even more tears, only, dey were tears of joy an' love dis time as she whispered, "Of coarse I'll marry you Duke!"

I den slipped de ring on ta her finger, an' soon enough she had thrown her arms around my neck, an' was cryin' happily inta my shoulder.

Lis: While Duke held me in his strong arms, I felt all my feelings for him overwhelming my heart. I loved Duke so much, I knew that Duke would take care of me, and I no longer had to be all alone. I had found my one true friend, but no longer would he be just a close friend, but he would also be my husband, and my one true love in which I would share my entire life with.

Though Duke and I decided that day that we didn't want to wait to start our new life together. I know that most girls dreamed of a huge wedding with lots of friends and family; but not me. I had no family, and I didn't have any friends but the team. So we decided to become a family on that day. We didn't want a big wedding, we didn't need one. All we wanted and needed was each other, and that's what we had.

With that everyone went to get ready.

While in my room, Tanya and Mallory brought me the most beautiful wedding gown ever. It was long, like a princess gown. It was an icy purple shade and it was extremely long. De sleeves were long and went down to my wrists. The girls helped me to put my hair up nicely, instead of the messy ponytail it was usually tied into.

It was then that I realized how nervous I was. Here I was about to get married, and no one in my family that I may have had knew about it. I had no father to walk me down the isle, nothing. I sat in a chair, my face berried in my hands.

"Lis what's wrong?"

"I just can't believe this is happening to me."

"We thought you were happy, Duke was careful to make sure that everything was perfect."

"I am happy, it's just that I wish that I had a family to be here for this, to watch me get married to the man I want to share the rest of my life with, yet I don't have a family."

"Yes you do Lis," Mallory told me as they both hugged me like two older sisters would have.

I lifted my head to look at them confused.

"The team is your family Lis, we've only known each other for a month, yet here we all are, about to see two team members get married. Duke really wants to be your family Lis, if he didn't, then why would he be doing this. He loves you."

"And I love him, I guess I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Don't worry Lis, it'll pass. Once he sees you, and you see him, you'll both know that you have nothing to fear, because you two belong together."

"Thanks."

They both nodded with smiles as we shared another group hug.

Duke: I was gettin' ready in my black tuxedo when I started ta really think about what I was about ta do. I was about ta start a family.

"Family."

I mouthed the words quietly ta myself an' smiled, it had a great feelin' ta it.

Jus' den I really thought about it. I thought about how it would be ta have kids. I gulped nervously, none of dis had crossed my mind before, I had jus' wanted ta be wit' Lis so much, dat startin' a real family wit' her never came ta me. I had never been taught ta raise a family by my own father, so how was I supposed ta know now? Though I couldn't break Lis's heart by backin' down now, but what was I supposed ta do? I looked at de man I saw in de mirror before me. I rested a hand against it, yes, of coarse dis man was jus' my reflection, but I felt somethin' familiar about dis.

Den I remembered, a few years before I had looked inta a mirror de same way I was now. Only back den when I looked, I saw a different man, I saw a heartless thief who was lonely, cold an' had no emotions for anyone or anythin' what so ever. He would have died all alone wit' out anyone carin' about him or how he felt. He could have been shot down or stabbed wit' out anyone screamin' his name as dough dey cared for him.

Now here I was, de same man, but different somehow.

Now when I looked inta de mirror, I find a grown man, wit' a new mended heart filled wit' love for someone other than himself. He was no longer lonesome or cold, he was warm an' surrounded by friends dat cared. An' now if someone tried ta kill him, a young girl dat loved him deeply would not only cry out his name, but she would avenge his death no matter what. I wasn't a dark an' lonesome thief any longer. I was a man wit' friends now. A man dat had someone who actually loved him. An' a man wit' a heart.

I smiled as I thought, "Perhaps I am ready after all."

Lis: It was time for it all to start, not only the wedding, but for me to start a real family, and for Duke and I to begin a new life together that wouldn't end for a very long time.

Finally I started to walk down the isle. When I reached Duke, my heart was pounding hard.

Just then, I felt Duke carefully take my hand, and I soon felt calm inside.

Finally it was time to say our vows. Duke went first...

"I know dat dere was a rule dat said thieves couldn't fall in love, but once I fell in love wit' ya, I knew dat I was no longer a thief, an' now my heart dat I had forgotten all about, is filled wit' so many emotions for ya, an' dey grow stronger an' stronger. I vow ta always be dere when ya need me, no matter what. I vow ta always take care of ya when your ill, hurt, upset, or jus' need someone ta cheer ya up. For dat's how much I truly care about ya. Lis, I love ya, wit' all my heart."

Then through tearful eyes I said my vows, "I now know why I was alone for so long. It was to make sure that I found you. You made all the loneliness within me fade away. You helped me to learn that I had someone looking out for me, and taking care of me when I needed you too. Now that I've finally found you, I 'm not ever going to let go, I will not let us get separated now that we're together. I vow to always take care of you. To make sure that you're happy and safe. I'll take care of you when you're ill, hurt, or upset, or need someone to cheer you up, just as you promised to do for me. I vow to always trust you no matter what, for I do trust you, with my life, and with my heart. As long as I live, you will never be alone again, and I'll always stay at your side. For I do trust you Duke, and I love you with all my heart."

With that we were pronounced husband and wife. And once we each had our wedding rings on, we shared a long kiss of pure true love.

That night at the wedding reception I sat calmly beside my husband. His hand holding mine. I looked up at him while he smiled at me warmly.

Duke: I looked at my wife, an' as I did, I felt a feelin' of great love enter my soul, an' I could feel dat she felt it within her's as well. Then I asked her, "Lis, would ya grant my wish, an' share our first dance now?"

She smiled as she nodded, "I'd love too Duke."

So I led her to de dance floor, but den I realized, I had never danced before. Lis must have noticed my sudden tense behavior, for she rested a hand gently on my cheek as she whispered, "It's okay Duke, just try."

I was a little stunned dat she knew exactly what was botherin' me, but den I felt relieved dat she understood me so well.

Den we started ta waltz. I kept lookin' at de floor so I wouldn't mess up, but it didn't help, I still nearly stepped on her foot. I stopped tryin' an' started ta retreat ta our table, but was stopped when Lis grabbed my arm quickly.

"Duke, please, I want to dance with my husband."

I smiled as I allowed her ta lead me back ta de dance floor, an' dis time I was surprised at myself. I didn't mess up once! Lis an' I were dancin' as if we were at a fancy ball. No more mistakes were made. We soared across de dance floor so gracefully.

Lis den suddenly rested her head lightly over my heart, it was as dough she felt safe in my embrace as we continued ta dance slowly.

De feelin' of someone trustin' me so much made me feel so happy, an' I swore never ta brake dat trust, for I had searched for so long for someone dat would trust an' love me de way I trust an' love dem, an' now here I was, holdin' de girl I had been wishin' for my entire life, an' I didn't want ta ever let her go!

Lis: While Duke held me so close, I felt secure and loved, a feeling I hadn't felt for a long time since I had first left Earth. I was an outcast then, but now, I had friends, and the man that I love, loved me in return, and that was what I had been yearning for; friendship and love. I had finally found both.

I didn't want Duke to ever release me from his strong and warm embrace, I just wanted him to hold me forever. I could even hear and feel his heart beating so calm and yet hard against his chest, just as mine was, it was as if our hearts were beating as one.

Duke: I den looked down at my wife as I whispered ta her, "Follow me."

I soon had lead her ta de roof of de Anaheim Pond. De stars were shining brilliantly in de midnight sky. I den looked at Lis, she was so stunnin'ly beautiful, like an angel. I felt like de luckiest man alive ta have her for my wife, an' I hoped dat she felt jus' as lucky ta have me for her husband, but I still had my doubts.

I mean, I was still an ex-thief, who could feel happy wit' me?

"Lis, why do ya love a thief like me?"

Lis looked confused an' hurt by dis question, but she answered, "You're not a thief to me Duke."

"Den what am I Lis, if I'm not a thief, den what am I?"

"It's not what, it's who you are."

"What do ya mean?"

"I think you're the sweetest, bravest, strongest, most caring, most charming, and most loving man I know."

"Really? Ya don' see me as a heartless thief?"

"I told you already Duke, you were never heartless, your heart has just been broken for so long that you're scared, but I will help you to mend that broken heart Duke, I promise, because I love you so much Duke."

"And I love ya too Lis."

I den wrapped my arms around her slowly, an' I could feel her embracin' me. I finally wasn't as afraid anymore, I was still nervous about becomin' a father, but as long as I had Lis, I felt as dough everythin' would be alright.

Duke Lis: So dere we stayed safe an' warm in each others arms all night. An outcast an' a thief, finally no longer scared, hurt, confused, abandoned, lonesome, an' unloved. We had finally found one another, an' we swore never ta lose each other an' ta always trust an' love one another. For we belonged together, an' no one could tare us apart, an' we have kept dat vow for years an' we will continue ta keep it for even longer. An' dat's de way dat it will stay, forever more, together and in love.

_The End._


End file.
